


Futaba's Chastity

by joddie_is_a_pizza



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joddie_is_a_pizza/pseuds/joddie_is_a_pizza
Summary: Futaba is married to Ren, and FINALLY loses her V-Card.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Futaba's Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> This happens a few years after they have graduated high school. Was originally part of another story I wrote but went in a different direction,

Futaba was in her happy place. A warm bath that covered her like her favorite hoodie she'd stolen from Ann in their academy days at Shujin High. Ryuji had always given her so much flak about it, but she didn't care. Just like when she was in the bath.

She let the music and warmth flow through her; it made her feel peaceful in a way she couldn't describe. She could lay there, in the bath, forever if the water wouldn't get too cold.

Suddenly, the cold air drafted over her, and she opened her eyes to see Ren there. "You've been here quite a while," he said, blushing. "I wanted to be sure that you were all right."

"Awe," Futaba said, folding her arms over her breasts and crossing her legs shyly. They'd been married for about sixteen months but had never seen each other nude. She knew he'd had sex with Makoto and Haru, but he'd waited until each of them had been ready and said so first. She felt silly that she was so shy around him, but Ren had said it was okay and would just hold her as they fell asleep. "That's sweet of you."

"Well it was a busier day than we usually have, so..." Ren shrugged his shoulders. "I... I missed you, too," he admitted. "Futaba, I... can I..." Ren seemed at a loss for words.

This was new. Ren was usually fairly confident but he was struggling. "What, Ren?" She asked.

"I want to wash you," he blurted out, blushing harder. "May I?"

"O... okay," Futaba replied shakily. Ren took the soap and squirted a small bit on her loofah puff and slowly worked his way over her arms, then her neck, shoulders, and back, using small circles much like he did washing himself. He carefully washed her sides, stomach and then chest as Futaba lay back in the tub, losing herself in the pleasure of how good this felt. Ren continued on down her body, getting her hips, legs a d feet, purposefully avoiding a certain area between her legs. When he was done, he carefully shampooed and conditioned her hair, then rinsed it and her off making sure to avoid getting any in her eyes, then kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Ren, you... um..." Futaba wasn't sure at this point which was more red, her hair or her face. "You didn't... ahhh... wash..."

"I promised you that I wouldn't touch you there until you said so," Ren replied, smiling sweetly at her. "I'm not going to break that promise."

"I... I want... you to," she said, grabbing his hand, still holding the washcloth, and putting it in her most private area. Her eyes met his, both hungry with desire, and Ren very slowly began to cleanse the area. When he was done, Futaba felt like she was on fire.

She pulled the drain plug and stepped out of the bath, skin glistening from water in the candle light. Ren stood as well and wrapped her in a towel, enclosing her in a tight embrace. The way she loved to be held at night. Futaba looked up at him, and stood on her tip toes to kiss him passionately. New feelings overfilled her with passion she did not realize was inside of her heart. Her arms and legs entwined around Ren's neck and torso as he picked her up and carried her into their adjoining bedroom.

He laid Futaba gently on the bed, kissing her earnestly as she kissed him. He slowly moved from her mouth to her neck and ears while grasping one breast in each hand and rubbing them, feeling nipples harden under his touch. Her breathing intensified and she inhaled sharply as he began to suckle one breast even as he massaged the other, giving each equal attention.

Futaba could not control her hands as they grasped Ren's arms, even as he took his time leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and inside of her thighs. She could not help moaning at the worship of her body that Ren was doing. And when she felt his fingers separate her folds and his tongue warm and wet on her clit, she began to whimper uncontrollably. She was soaked within seconds of him carefully exploring her pussy and sucking greedily on her clit.

"Ren, I don't... I can't... Ren.... REN!!!" She screamed his name. "Ren! Ahhh!" Something erupted inside her that she wished could last forever but only lasted a moment, feeling her entire body shaking. "Ren!" She whimpered as he lay beside her and held her close, breathing heavily as she felt her body turn to utter peacefulness. "Ren," she whispered.

Ren held her close, running his hands carefully through her hair. "What.... was that?" She said barely able to catch a breath.

"That... you've never had an orgasm before?" Ren asked, suprised.

"No," Futaba whispered, "I mean I've tried, but..." she paused. "Ren, I don't want you to stop."

You want me to continue?" he asked, pulling off his robe and leaving his boxers on. In response to his question, Futaba tugged desperately at his boxers, wanting them off.

"Yes," she replied as he grasped her hands, stopping her.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Ren said smiling.

"I want you to take those boxers off and I want you to fuck me," Futaba said, suprised as Ren was at her boldness. "I want you to claim me, to make me yours."

Ren let go of her wrists and let her remove his boxers. He guided his hardness into her and she gripped his arms desperately as he began to thrust, completely filling her insides and stretching her pleasantly. Futaba was suprised that there wasn't any pain like Makoto had told her there might be. She wrapped her legs around his waist and did her best to meet his thrusts, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. She began to kiss him, moaning pleasure into his mouth, sometimes biting his lip like Haru said he liked.

This was making Ren want her more, and pushing him dangerously close to the edge. He wanted this to last a bit longer, their first time together, so he pinned her wrists to the bed and began doing the same to her. He flicked his tongue over her nipples and sucked them heartily, leaving hickeys on her chest making her whimper and moan even louder.

Futaba squirmed desperately beneath him, feeling another orgasm building quickly as Ren quickened his thrusts. "Ah, Ren, you..."

"Do it!" Ren gasped. "Fuck... 'Taba!" He kept thrusting into her madly, unable to hold back.

"REN!" Futaba screamed his name as her exploded inside her as his hot seed poured into her. They couldn't stop yelling each other's names as they rode out their orgasms simultaneously, passing out in each other's arms.


End file.
